The present disclosure relates generally to storage systems for boats.
Many types of watercraft, such as fishing boats and other recreational boats have storage compartments for storing life preservers, fishing gear, recreational gear such as water skis, refreshments, and the like. For example, “bass boats” are widely used by both professional and amateur fishermen. A typical bass boat is generally provided with a centrally positioned control console disposed between elevated bow and stem deck portions. Storage compartments may be situated below some of the elevated deck portions. In some bass boats, the stem deck portions have storage compartments thereunder containing live wells, batteries, fuel tanks, etc. Some bow storage compartments are elongated, making them suitable for storing long items such as fishing rods. Items stored in such storage compartments are often valuable, and while such items may be made for use in wet or moist conditions, it may be detrimental for these items to remain in a wet or moist condition for extended periods.
Attempts have been made to make boat storage compartments “dry storages” by sealing the door openings. As the quality of such seals improves in an attempt to make storage compartments “water tight,” the compartments can also become more “air tight.” Fishing in rain, fog or extreme humidity, for example, can result in wet or damp equipment being put into the storage compartments. With the storage compartments being “sealed” it can be difficult for the equipment stored in the compartments to dry out. This, in turn, could promote mold growth or a musty smell.
Improvements in storage compartments are desired.